


"F"

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Terry no pensaba decirle a sus padres que reprobó un examen. pero claro, Terry no contaba con Harley y su bocota
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	"F"

Terry estaba vuelto un lio. Por vez primera les diría a sus padres que reprobó una materia. ¡Primero de secundaria y primer parcial! ¡Para rematar su mala racha! Él ansiaba encontrar la escuela fácil, muy fácil… es decir… era el hijo de Batman y Superman. Se suponía que era un genio, después de su hermano Tim y les seguía Jason y Conner. Aunque debía de admitir que su rivalidad con Tim no era por su cerebro sino por otros menesteres que no valía la pena mencionar.  
Apenas entro a casa, sabía que debía de desaparecerse en la biblioteca. Sus tíos estaban de visita. Y tener que aguantar al sabelotodometomentodo de Damian, el hijo de su padre que era criado por su hermano, Thomas Wayne… otro rarito, era inadmisible. 

-Corazón – Saludo Harley, la hija de Thomas - ¿A dónde? Dick y John están dándole un vistazo al invernadero.

-¡Las orquídeas y tulipanes! – Grito desesperado, botando la mochila al suelo – Esos gusanos – Sus primos eran un lío grande.

Harley alzo su fina ceja, que decorada por polvos chic y brillantes le hacían ver como una bailarina muy colorida del circo. Pensó que su primo no tenía ningún remedio, Dick (Hijo de la prima de Clark) y John (Hijo de Clark) no romperían ni un pétalo del jardín de Bruce ya que tenían instinto de preservación.  
Harley miro el pedazo de hoja descuidadamente sobresaliendo del cierre de la mochila y solo porque estaba muy al alcance lo jalo. Si, ya que el cierre que recorrió no era problema y la libreta que abrió no era ninguna advertencia de privacidad.  
Era culpa de Terry dejar las cosas expuestas.

-Esto es tan caliente – Dijo relamiéndose los labios – Le hare un favor – Se dijo - ¡Tío Bruce! ¡Tío Clark!¡Miren nada más lo que Terry tiene!

Bruce bostezo aburrido, tratando de encontrar alguna razón para no meterle el pie a Harley por chismosa. ¿A ella qué conque Terry tuviera un espantoso punto cinco en biología? Sinceramente Harley tendría mucha suerte si salía de su mansión sin un raspón.  
Bruce en serio que trataba de entender las rivalidades absurdas y celos infundados entre sus chiquillos: fallando miserablemente. A todos, sin excepción, se les daba lo mejor al alcance.

-El bobo lo reprobó – Se burló Damian. Clark tan sólo puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hijastro y le dio un beso en la cabeza, haciendo que Damian se sonrojara. No había nada que pudiera negarle al esposo de su padre. Clark era un buen hombre que se ganaba a todos – Yo no le daré tutoriales – Aviso. 

-Soy mala en biología – Dijo Harley. Bruce apretó su quijada. ¿Entonces de que hacia pulla la mocosa?

-Estoy muy ocupado para atender a mi hermano – Dijo Tim tan o más aburrido que lo que su padre fingía – Terry se enojara cuando vea este complot es su contra.

Clark abrazo a Bruce, Tim tenía razón: Harley era mocosa muerta. Y esperaba que Thomas entendiera.

-A esa hora estoy muy ocupado con mi novia – Dijo Jason – Terry me molería a golpes si sugiero que soy más inteligente que él. Tiene complejo raro.

-Jason tiene un punto – Dijo Conner y cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo capto a los que faltaban – ¡Llegaron!

Bruce rodo los ojos, odiaba los martes de reunión social y agradecía fueran una vez al mes.  
En ese momento Dick y John llegaban siendo regañados por un histérico Terry, a Bruce le parecía curiosa la manera de ser de su pequeño.

-¿Qué me ven? – Pregunto Terry a la defensiva cuando se dio cuenta que los únicos en ignorarla físicamente al menos, eran su padres – Hola... les pregunto la razón de verme como si estuviera llevando un collar de kriptonita.

-Harley te balconeo – Dijo Jason, preparándose para disfrutar el espectáculo – Enseño tu examen de biología.

Bruce sólo estiro el pie cuando Harley paso a su costado tratando de huir velozmente de Terry. Harley termino estampada de cara contra el suelo y con su hijo haciéndole una llave.  
Clark sólo miro inquisidora mente a Bruce, quien le ignoro.  
Bruce no se iba a quedar con las ganas de ayudar a su hijo.  
Y Bruce sabía que Clark le aplaudía.


End file.
